


Dopo

by TrumpisDaddy



Category: Ragnatela
Genre: 1950s, F/M, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpisDaddy/pseuds/TrumpisDaddy
Summary: Patience realises that outing Leonardo is not worth the cost, so she lets him win.Read Ragnatela before reading this
Relationships: Leonardo Borghese/Patience Borghese, Leonardo Borghese/Patience Winslow, Salvatore Mallozzi/Quieta Theauthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ragnatela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942924) by [Quieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quieta/pseuds/Quieta). 



“Patience!”

“Patience!”

“Patience!” She blinked her eyes, realizing that she had been lost in her thoughts long enough for Leonardo to walk over and take Andrea from her arms. Slowly, Patience looked up to meet Leonardo's blue eyes staring possessively at her. “Dolcezza, Bernardo is here, we need to go.” 

She didn’t want to go, she didn’t want him to win, but was it worth killing her own child? Of course she knew it wasn’t, but Patience couldn’t think of any other way. Even if she had tossed Andrea over the edge of the bridge, how could she be sure Leonardo wouldn’t successfully kill her instead of miraculously leaving her alive. How could she be sure she could get him convicted in court, and all for what, to get back at him?

“Ok” Patience whispered, accepting her fate. Leonardo guided her into the back seat of Bernardo's beaten-up car, all the while holding Andrea protectively against his chest. Once patience was seated, he gently placed Andrea into her open arms. It was reassuring to hold her son again, she was still in disbelief that the idea of throwing Andrea off the bridge to get back at Leonardo had ever crossed her mind.

Patience couldn’t take her green eyes off of the sleeping child in her arms, but she didn’t have to look at Leonardo to know he was irate. “Pazienza” Leonardo cooed, “you worried me, you won’t ever do that again will you?” she didn’t have time to answer before he grabbed her chin and forced her head to face his. “Will you, Pazienza, because now that our son is born, this cat and mouse game we play needs to end” he said with a impassive smile.

“Ye… yes… we shouldn’t… I shouldn’t do this any more.” She wanted to tell him to fuck off, to never touch her or Andrea ever again, but she felt that he wouldn’t take too kindly to her saying that. Leonardo then closed the gap between them and pressed Patience's lips to his own, moaning satisfyingly as he did so.

“I’ve missed that so much Dolcezza” whispered Leonardo before releasing Patience's jaw. The rest of the ride to Leonardo's Mansion, Patience searched the cars austere interior, trying her best to ignore the rapist sitting next to her. Patience stared out the window, watching the occasional dark shape fly past them. Time seemed to slow down for her, the realization of what her life was going to now be reduced to was slowly dawning on her. Once they arrived home, Leonardo held the small of her back and led Patience inside, before sealing the door shut and preparing for the next chapter of his life.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience waits for her husband

Two years later

Patience Borghese rubbed her slightly bulging belly. Ever since she found out she was pregnant again, Patience had been instinctively touching her belly as if the air could harm her unborn child. Patience stared intently at the large oak door the led into her house, she was waiting for her husband to get home. Her gaze eventually softened and she let her green eyes wander across the door, admiring the craftsmanship that had went into it’s construction. Patience wondered who made the door and how their life was transpiring, if the constructor had any kids or if their lives had as many twists, turns, and surprises as hers has. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, giving Patience quite a scare. “Andrea, Flglio, there are no dinosaurs walking the streets of Rome” exclaimed Leonardo lovingly while he gazed at his toddler son. 

“Yes Papa I saw one! It was big and green and… mama!” Andrea ran into his mothers open arms and buried his face into her leg. “Oh mama, me and papa, we went to Rome! There were old buildings and dinosaurs” Andrea yelled up to his mother excitedly. 

“that sounds very fun sweetheart” said Patience before looking away from her son and into the blue eyes of her husband. He smiled back at her with a genuine and loving smile she was beginning to see more and more. Leonardo quickly closed the distance between them and handed her their daughter before planting a kiss on Patience's lips.

“it was mama, it was it was! Oh and papa got me Ice cream too!” Andrea, who was now squished between both of his parents, excitedly exclaimed. 

“Gabriela also had a nice time, she didn’t fuss once” Leonardo said, then in one quick motion, Leonardo scooped up his son up and hoisted him into the air. “ok ragazzo dolce it is late and you need to get to bed, I don’t want you to be cranky when I say goodbye to you in the morning.” Leonardo carried his giggling son off to bed. When Patience thought about it, she could not believe the man before her was the same man who raped her and killed her parents, this was a man that loves her and loves their kids. 

Patience looked down at her daughter, who was a carbon copy of herself, other than the blue eyes. When Patience first found out she was pregnant with Gabriela, she was terrified. Having another one of Borghese's hell spawn seemed like a fate worse than death, and when Leonardo had found out he had been ecstatic, which only scared Patience more. It took a long time for Patients to love Leonardo, if you can ever truly love a monster like him, but eventually he grew on her.

Leonardo walked out of the hallway that lead to Andrea's room and approached Patience. “I have to leave tomorrow morning, someone’s been snooping around a little too much and I think some of my boys have been talking to the feds, so this will be the last night we spent together in a while.” Patience could feel tears start to well up in her eyes, she hated when he left. 

Leonardo stared at her with unfeeling eyes as she began to cry, “please Leo, I need you with me, I can’t…” 

He interrupted her with a brief chuckle, “Dolcezza, get ready for me in bed.” Sometimes Patience would remember how horrible Leonardo could be, this was one of those times, but she knew not to disobey him. They made love for hours that night, and Patience enjoyed every second of it.

The next morning Patience awoke freezing, the familiar warmth of her husband was gone. Assuming he had already left for the United States, after checking on her daughter, Patience slowly made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for Andrea.

That was until she heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before, please roast my horrific excuse for writing with positive/negitive feedback
> 
> I hate the kid dying part of the original story, now you may ask, BuT tRuMpIsDaDdY wHy Do YoU hAtE tHe BaD gUyS kId DyInG  
> Well you absolute bingus, I'm glad you asked, other than a literal baby being murdered, it is hard for me to play out my fantasy of being a evil and powerful mafia boss with a super cute wife and lots of kids when his only kid is dead and he hates his wife
> 
> But I have nothing against Quieta for killing Andrea, ok that is a lie I totally do, but at the same time I would marry her on the spot (hoping she is into guys) if she asked even without knowing what she looks like 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patients is attacked

Patience opened the door, revealing a familiar man in a disheveled suit with a smirk on his face. “Hi sweetheart, miss me?”

Patience gasped, “S-Sal? What are you d-doing here?”  
Salvador's smile grew wider, “Well you see sweetheart, I don’t like your husband, and I also don’t like you so I decided to hit two birds with one stone.” Patience started trembling, how the fuck is she going to get out out of this mess. Salvador started to approach Patience, and she mirrored his footsteps in the opposite direction.

With tears starting to stream down her face, Patience whimpered. “Sal, whatever you’re thinking of doing, please don’t, re-remember… you said you loved me… you-“

Patience was abruptly cut off with a scream, “I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU WHEN…when I… when I thought I was going to be a dad.” He looked down at his hands before throwing his head up and meeting patience's eyes with his fury-filled ones. “I DID LOVE YOU, BUT LITTLE DID I KNOW YOU WERE A WHORE WHO LIED AND...and you… FUCK YOU!” Patients did enjoy her time with Sal, and she truly felt bad for what she did to him. She wanted to beg for his forgiveness and try to explain that she thought Sal had done something terrible, but she assumed it was a little too late for that now.

“I’m sorry” was all Patience could croak out before Sal wrapped both his calloused hands around her neck.

As Patience started to lose consciousness, Salvador wisped into her ear, “don’t worry darling, I found someone new, and she isn’t a bitch like y…” Salvador's speech was abruptly cut short by the sound of a gunshot. Patience heard and felt something fast and hot fly above her head, at the same time a hot fluid covered her face and chest. She opened her eyes, discovering Salvador’s smiling face now decorated with a fresh bullet hole at the top

Patients pushed Sal's body off of herself and started to scream. She screamed for what seemed like hours until a ferm hand grabbed her arm. Patients met Agent Turner's eyes with her own, suddenly noticing Andrea's crying. “Mrs. Borghese, are you alright? Your husband, he…”

“GET OFF ME” Patients yelled before getting up and rushing towards her crying son. Wary of the blood covering her, Patients grabbed Andrea's hand and attempted to calm him. “sweetheart, it’s ok, everything’s ok.” Patients held Andrea close and turned her head towards Turner, “I thought you were FBI, wh… Why are you here!”

Agent Turner spoke in a soft voice, “yes ma’am, I am FBI but, like everyone else in Garland City, I am paid by your husband too.” Turner’s eyes suddenly widened, “Your husband! He is on the phone, you need to talk to him now.”

While still holding her son, Patients slowly walked towards her phone, immediately after she picked it up the worried voice of her husband crackled to like, “Patience, oh Patience, my love are you ok?”

Patients, surprised by the genuine worry in his voice, whispered back, “yes.”

“Oh Dolcezza I am so sor… this will not happen again. I thought you were safe but obviously I was wrong, I am returning immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, I could make up an excuse but thruthfully I am just lazy. the kudos and comments kept me motivated, so thank you very much for that
> 
> As always, all criticism is very much welcome.
> 
> I realized that Andrea, being two years old, might not have the extensive vocabulary I gave him in the last chapter so I should change that, but knowing myself I might never get to it.

**Author's Note:**

> So everything that took place right before Patience threw Andrea off the bridge to the end of Ragnatela was all In Patience's head because she was running a scenario on how to possibly defeat Leanardo, which she ended up deciding not to use, so I guess this is technically a sequel.
> 
> I consider this the true cannon.
> 
> As you may have inferred after reading this, I am dog shit at writing, so any and all criticism/help/ideas/hate is very much welcome
> 
> Thank you to Quieta for inspiring me to write this


End file.
